


Positive

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been dating a while, but recently Dean has been pushing her away and only seeming to use her for sex. The reader then finds out she is pregnant and tries to confront Dean about why he has been so distant with her. She asks if maybe he is only using her for sex or if he is cheating on her. Dean gets angry and when the reader tells him she is pregnant he freaks out and leaves, then Sam or Cas go and talk to him to resolve the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve split this request into two. The next part is almost finished so it shouldn’t take too long to get it to you guys. I hope this is okay!   
> Running low on requests guys, if you have an idea now is a good time to ask! :) - Fran

The roar of the Impala lulled you to sleep as your tired body rocked with the movements of the car in the backseat. You had just accomplished an exhaustingly long hunt and, despite your best efforts, a few innocent lives had been lost. It hadn’t been anyone’s fault, but you couldn’t help feeling like you could have been quicker with finding the way to kill this particular nasty. You tried not to let the guilt of the tally of those you’d lost weigh down your mind but it seemed to get harder and harder after each hunt.

You briefly look up into the rear view mirror to find Dean’s worn eyes locked on yours. His gaze seems to you to be calm but the wrinkles between his eyebrows tell you he feels the same guilt you feel. You always felt that this is why you and Dean had been so drawn to each other, he understood your motivation to hunt, the need. You’re relationship was not one of picnic’s or walks on the beach, it was built on self-assurance and a carnal desire, it was a dysfunctional type of love.

His eyes flickered back to the road and he continued speaking quietly with his brother, leaving you to close your eyes and rest until the motel came into view. You wished you were sat up front with him, even if to just hold his hand in comfort, but he had insisted that Sam sat in the front. He added as an after-thought that you should get some rest and even though his attempt at a caring gestured didn’t reach your heart you nodded anyway.

Dean pulled into the car park, the jerky manoeuvre waking you from your light sleep. You jumped out of the Impala, your joints aching in protest, and walked into the foyer of the motel with the boys. Dean’s gentle hand on your back leads you toward your room as Sam finishes up paying for his.

The dusty and outdated motel room is a scene that is familiar to you. You sigh in relief when your stained jeans are off and you can jump into bed finally, Dean joining you after taking his shirt off. Lying on your stomach, eyes closed, your fingertips graze lazily over his chest, tracing his anti-possession tattoo as his hand plays with the ends of your hair. He moves his hand up to stop your wandering hand with his and gently urges you to move closer to him, so your body hovers above his.

“You okay?” You try in a whisper as you place small kisses to each of the battle wounds on his face. Your chests pressed together so you could feel his ribcage move with each breath he took. The cool air brought goose bumps to rise on the skin exposed as Dean rubbed and kneaded his palms along your hips and up to your shoulder blades, hooking your top with his thumbs pulling it off you to throw it on the floor.

He grunts his reply, hushing any idea you had of further conversation by placing his lips over yours. His kisses were rough with passion, showing you the desire he felt as he rolled his hips into yours, causing a delicious sensation to spread through your body. His fingertips softly caress your skin to make up for the needy exploration of his mouth as he trails kisses down your neck, sending sparks of lust to your core.

His wandering fingers trace lower and lower, coming to grip your thighs as he pulls you onto either side of his body to straddle him, the position giving setting both of you into frenzy, your bodies pushing and melding together creating a friction between you, eliciting moans and whines. The sound of his quickening breath mingles with your small whimpers as he hastily undoes the button of your jeans, the both of you needy for the pleasure that was building. 

He rolls you over to hang above you, removing the rest of your clothes to leave you both exposed to the other. The desire in his eyes catches you off guard, his eyes gleam with a kind of raw need and affection that you were sure was reflected in yours, setting your sensitive nerves into overdrive as he finally gives you what you were both waiting for.

The sweat glistens on his chest as he starts to move in you, his musky smell surrounding you as your hands grasp onto his back. His calloused fingertips dig into your hips, steadying you underneath him as you both moan together.

He brushes kisses along your neck and shoulder, his stubble scratchy your sensitive areas, teeth grazing and nipping at your skin. You feel his muscles roll under your hand as his movements speed up, his talented body sculpting the pleasure inside you to reach its peak.

You pull his head up to kiss him as the swell of desire inside you breaks like a dam, his guttural groan joining yours as you finish. His body slackens and relaxes above you, holding you for a moment before he rolls over onto his back.

You stare at his profile in the dark, the slope of his nose and the flutter of his eyelash as he dozes off, a small, satisfied smile gracing your lips before you curl into his side, an arm wrapping around you as you fall asleep.

-

It was just you in the bed the next morning. The sunlight fell through the gaps of the blind on the window and stung your waking eyes. You had grown accustomed to waking up alone these days and, while it never came as a surprise, it still caused a thread of hurt to wind its way into your psyche.

You dressed slowly, taking your time to have your breakfast and get your shit together before going to see Sam and Dean. Although you never showed it, even though you craved the attention Dean gave you, his flippant nature had begun to provoke your mind to questioning your relationship. You had never made what went on between you official but you always assumed that it was a given you were special to each other and that whatever it was more than just sex or a hunting buddy.

Stretching and trying to remove the nervous sweat from your palms, you made your way over the hall into Sam’s motel room. He was alone.

“Hey Sam, “You say, giving him a thin smile and sitting with him at the table. He gives you a slight nod before dipping his head back to the laptop. “You got anything new for us?”

His eyes met yours and you could see the same worn look that filled Dean’s eyes. You found yourself adding this to the long list of things you would feel guilty about. He sighed disappointedly, shaking his head. “It’s pretty clear so far. Only thing I found so far is a string of three murders a couple towns over that had seemed a bit out of place but it’s too early to say if it’s our thing or not.”

You nod as he goes back to typing. A few moments pass with you tapping your fingernails on the fake wood of the table before you have to ask. “Where’s Dean at?”

Sam looks at you again, sympathy in his knowing orbs. “He went to make sure there were no trails left from the last hunt. “ You pretend to be nonchalant when you smile in understanding. “Listen if you need to talk, I’m here. I know Dean can be hard to deal with at times, “A humourless smile lifted the corners of his lips, “trust me.”

His eyes scrutinise your face as your smile shakes and threatens to brake but you thank him, your hands rubbing your thighs reflexively under his gaze. You consider opening up to Sam, spilling your guts about the entirety of your relationship with Dean and your feelings of guilt, he was a hunter that had loved and lost people, and he would know how you felt. You just felt too hot. “I think I’ll go for a walk.” You say abruptly. Sam nods, giving you a once over, his eyebrows pinching slightly before he returns to his research and you hastily leave the room.

The sun was out in all its splendour today and you watched children play and teenagers talk and laugh to each other as you walked down the road by the motel. It made you nostalgic for something you’d never had. You didn’t have friends your own age when growing up, no late night conversations about ridiculous things that only matter to the absent minded or school dances, you had knives and guns. Having been brought up by two hunters, you knew your way around a hunt but not a person. Your parent’s had a very intense connection with you as you were all the only people you saw on a daily basis, your dinner time chat centred on what case you were working and not dying rather than small talk. You found working out a person’s motivation for being a hunter, for keeping up this lifestyle a lot harder to work out than the mechanics of a gun. 

Eventually, suburban settings transfigured into a small town, homely houses making way for small shops and wandering villagers. Walking past cute little bakery’s, organic butchers that sold overpriced meats and small salons. As you were in town you decided a trip to the convenience store to pick up a bit of grub for you and the boys and a few bits and pieces you needed was in order.

The store was artificially lit even though the sun was bright enough to illuminate the shop. You pace the isles, the metal shopping bag swinging in the crook of your arm as you pull things from the shelves. A few cans of meat that you could heat up for dinner, a couple beers for Dean, some comfort food for you.

Coming to the end of your wander through the store you wind up in the section that contained medicine and hygiene items. Thinking it would be an idea to stock up on deodorant and painkillers before you hit the road you grab a couple of each and chuck them in your basket. Before you can leave your eyes pass over the section that contained the seemingly innocent boxes of tampons. A frown pulls at your lips as you mentally recount the days since your last period. You knew you had a full box since the demon case in Indiana, which was one, two, three- shit. Five and a half weeks ago.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in your stomach at that thought. It wasn’t uncommon for you to be late, what with the rough and tumble nature of the job, but by a week and a half? Next to the tampon boxes was a shelf devoted to pregnancy tests. The sight of which made the first sliver of panic grip around your chest, shortening your breath. Not pausing to look for too long, you grab three different brands and quickly shuffle to the cashier.

The woman at the counter gave you an odd look as she rung up your items and you assumed you must look different from all the well-rested and unwitting people in this town, eyes shifting and dewy with panic, a largish bruise still decorating your cheek, but you brushed it off easily and jogged back to your motel room.

Throwing the contents of your shopping bag on your bed, breath’s heaving in and out of your lungs, you scoop up the three tests and hide yourself in the bathroom.

Your bare feet padded along the floor as the last pregnancy test sat in the sink, mocking you with its purpose. Your mind was strangely blank of a focused thought but nauseatingly jumbled all at once, your emotions hanging on a wire that you knew would snap when this last test proved to you what you didn’t want to believe. You had been an idiot, you had been caught up in fighting mythical monsters and spur of the moment affairs and now you were going to bring an innocent child into your world. Your heart beat was like a bird’s wing, your breath like an asthmatic’s as the results showed up.

Positive.

Sitting heavily on the toilet seat you allowed yourself a moment to releasing the swell of tears in your eyes, choked sobs filling the bathroom, before wiping your face and pulling yourself together. What was done was done and there was nothing you could do about it now, Dean would be back soon enough and you would have to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished part two yay! I don’t know if I did the argument properly here but I hope it’s okay, let me know what you think :) - Fran

Your knees bobbed up and down, your limp hands shaking upon them as you sat on the bed waiting for Dean. There was no reason for you to hold back this new information from Dean. You were pregnant and it was his. This was something you both had to deal with together but it did not make you any calmer at the prospect of telling him.

You could barely think past the haze of panic that had settled in your mind but you knew you were beyond screwed. Judging by your up raising and the stories you had heard from Sam and Dean, the hunter’s lifestyle wasn’t the best for bringing up a functional child. Even if you left to start a normal life elsewhere, you didn’t have any idea how to bring up a child or keep a steady job or any of the shit most people did. Your parents had left you to fight the good fight at the tender age of 14, leaving you with few memories of loving family members and more of the harsh reality of this world. How would you be able to tuck this child into bed at night and kiss them on the forehead knowing that people could be dying as you turn a blind eye?

Glancing at the offending stick in the motel bin your heart speeds up its ministrations again, almost as if to match the shaking in your limbs. You knew logically you should have the innocent life inside you removed before you can taint it but the thought makes your stomach sit in an uncomfortable way. There was a guilt that twisted your insides at the hypocritical nature of your thoughts. You couldn’t sincerely devote your life to saving the lives of others knowing that you had thrown this spotless soul away for the sake of convenience. 

Just as a pain started to build behind your eyes at your incessant worrying the noise of keys rattling outside the door sends your anxiety to maximum, blocking out anything other than your fear. Dean casually drops the plastic bag onto the table as he enters and starts pulling out items, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted for dinner so I just got a loada’ crap and hoped for the best.” He pulls out a microwavable macaroni and cheese and waves it in your direction enticingly with a smirk, but stops short when he sees your stricken face. “What’s wrong? Where’s Sammy?”

Your mouth opens to say the words repeating in your head but you find you can’t force them out. “Am I just a hook up?” You blurt out instead, the conversation heading in a different direction than you had planned.

His eyebrows came together in confusion, the premade food on the table forgotten as he made a small step toward you. “What is this about?”

“It’s just a question Dean, what am I to you?” You hadn’t intended to start a fight, but you felt the anger taking over the anxiety quickly as you thought of the stilted conversations you’d had with him over the past few weeks. You wanted to hash this out rationally but the jumbled mess that was your thoughts and the fire in your heart put words in your mouth.

His mouth turned down in a frown. “Do you really want to do this now?” He asks, irritation lacing his throaty voice. “Cause I don’t wanna’ hurt your feelings doll but I think we have more important issues to be dealing with.”

Your breath was shallow and you spoke icily, though your voice shook. “There’s always something more important, Dean. I mean for fucks sake, you barely need me for hunting or research anymore and you definitely don’t want to talk to me about anything serious so why do you want me to stay?”

It was like you had opened a can of worms that couldn’t be resealed and you had no control over what you said next. An incredulous breath escaped from Dean and his hand smoothed over his lips and chin, as if to wipe away the worry lines that had formed there.

“I’m sorry,” He chuckled humourlessly and swung his arms out to his sides as he spoke, “I didn’t realise I was keeping you hostage here. “

The venom in his voice thrummed through your veins, pain spreading to your nerves as he glowered at you. “Look, Dean-“ you tried to console but he cut you off.

“No, (y/n), you wanted to talk about this then let’s talk about this. “ He said. “You knew what this was when you started huntin’ with me and Sam - business. This thing,” at this he gestured between you, “has nothing to do with that. If you can’t get the job done because of it then we got a problem here.”

A flare of resentment spikes within you. “This thing?” you repeat incredulously. “So you’re saying these past months you’ve just been messing around?” You’re voice rising disbelievingly, a mocking smile tugging at your lips, spreading over predatory teeth. “You just play the wounded soldier act and let someone think they’ve gotten close to you until you’re done with them? How many other girls fell for the ‘my daddy never loved me act’?”

The sound of his fist hitting the table made you jump, the careless bump bump of your heart clenching around a painful beat. You look at him properly, the haze of anger clouding your mind’s eye dissipating, you can see how furious he is. You can see a thin layer of moisture building up on his water line as his chest rises the tiniest bit.

Guilt flattens any feelings of anger you felt before as you take in the pained expression he was trying to hide, you were both surprised you had spoken so maliciously. 

“You think I’ve cheated on you?“ His voice was low and harsh. “You think I lied?!” You stare at the floor, the intensity in his eyes making you regret everything. “After everything me, you and Sam have been through you really think I would lie to you?”

“No, “You say, hoping he’ll let it drop, “I’m sorry, I just-“

“You just what, (y/n)?” He moves closer to you know, his arms hanging limply by his sides, tired eyes gazing into yours. “What is this all about?”

“Dean, I-” the confession catches in your throat, eyes watering as his confused green eyes watched your face start to crumble. You take a deep, shaky breath to steady yourself, trying to convince yourself you could do this. “I’m – I’m pregnant Dean.”

His lips part like he plans to say something but nothing but the sound of your breathing filled the room. Almost in a daze he moves back, recoils from you like you had told him his world was ending, his hip bumping the kitchen table making some of the microwavable food skid to the floor.

Your heart drops to your stomach as you watch him stare off away from you, droplets falling steadily down your cheeks.

The whisper of his name that leaves your mouth breaks the silence and seems to awaken him slightly, his concerned eyes, eyebrows drawn, revolving to look at you. His lips move as if he wants to say something again.

And then he’s moving swiftly to the door, not bothering to look behind you at as you repeat his name in a cry, leaving you to fall softly to sit on the bed again, crying alone.

-

“You did what, Dean?” Sam said, incredulity dripping from his tone, giving his brother a slightly appalled look. “You just left her there? Dean, it’s been hours.”

“I know, I know, Sammy.” Dean says, running a hand over his chin as he sighs, “I just panicked, I couldn’t deal.”

“She probably feels the same way Dean, and you left her there to deal with it on her own.” Sam yelled, his protective side coming out over his sister in arms.

Dean glares at Sam, sitting down on his bed to hum in displeasure. Cas’ confused azure eyes rake over Dean’s hunched figure curiously. “Conception is an event that is meant to be celebrated, is it not?” He directs to the brothers.

Dean stares at him, exasperation showing on his face before sighing deeply and leaving the room. There are no lights shining through yours and his motel room as he nears, he assumes you’ve gone to sleep which makes his apology harder.

The light that filters into the room when the door opens wakes you from your fitful sleep. Your hear the rustle of clothes being removed and then his lean body slips in next to you, making the rough mattress crinkle underneath you. You listen, heart fit to break, as he hesitates, clearly thinking over his decision, before wrapping an arm around your middle and curling around you.

You sigh and roll your eyes in the dark, “Where did you go?” There is a definite icy undertone in your voice, but you’re mostly tired, mostly wanting to make this right. He shuffles nervously behind you.

“Just to get some air… listen (y/n), I don’t know the first thing about this-“ You cut him off by shimmying in his hold to face him, smiling slightly at him.

“It’s okay, “you reassure him, rubbing the pad of your thumb along the line of his jaw as his hands stroke your sides. “I’m in exactly the same place you are. I just need to know if you wanna do this or not.” You say, your gaze worried but strong as you wait for an answer.

He doesn’t speak, but you see his lips start to pull up in a giddy smile, growing and growing until he was full on grinning at you, his eyes lighting up. You can’t help but smile back as his hand moves to your stomach to feel what he had created, a breathless laugh leaving his lips that made you in turn giggle.

He looked back up to you from your stomach, his eyes swimming with a happiness you didn’t know he was capable of. His decision was made with a firm, excited nod, his hand still protectively stroking your still unchanged belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
